Rachel Berry
Biography 1= '''Rachel Barbra Berry' is a major character on Glee. She is a Tony award-winning musical theatre actress. She graduated from the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA), after getting a second chance at her degree, following her decision to drop out in Bash. She is an alumna of William McKinley High School as of Goodbye. She was the first ever captain of the school's Glee Club, the New Directions, having later recruited Finn Hudson as a co-captain in Mattress. She was one of the three major self-proclaimed divas of the club: the others being two of her closest friends, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. |-| 2= Rachel is a very driven and ambitious young woman. She was raised by her two gay fathers, LeRoy and Hiram Berry, and was able to meet her biological mother Shelby Corcoran, the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline in Theatricality, due to the efforts of her now husband, Jesse St. James. Rachel is very competitive and often flaunts her "diva" behavior by demanding the spotlight and being the center of attention, due to her dream of performing on Broadway. However, on numerous occasions, during her tenure as a New Directions member, Rachel has shown that she was slowly becoming more considerate and supportive towards the other members of the glee club. |-| 3= In the episode Yes/No, Finn, whom she has had conflicting feelings for ever since the episode Pilot, proposes to Rachel and in Michael, Rachel accepts his proposal. In On My Way, they planned to get married, but in the beginning of Big Brother it is revealed that they postponed their wedding due to Quinn Fabray's texting and driving car accident. In Goodbye, Finn told her that he is setting her free so that she could go to New York and follow her dreams which she couldn't do if she was married to him. She graduated from McKinley High School in the Season Three graduation episode, Goodbye. |-| 4= In The New Rachel, Rachel is now a student at NYADA and is struggling to fit in with the new adjustments. Her dance teacher, Cassandra July, isn't making her stay in New York City very welcoming either. In The Break-Up, Finn returns, but with the ongoing drama, Rachel breaks off their relationship "for now" and their relationship was put on hold. In Glease, it seems their relationship has fully dropped after Finn says they shouldn't have contact and he doesn't want to know about Rachel's arrival to Lima, Ohio if she does return again someday. Although at Will's almost wedding they talk multiple times, sing a duet, and sleep together. In the episode, Sweet Dreams, her Broadway journey begins after auditioning for Funny Girl and asked to return for callbacks. During Wonder-ful, she and Cassandra July reconcile and they become friends, after promising she and other NYADA students will help her. In All or Nothing, she re-auditioned for Funny Girl, but it is unknown if she has been selected at the end of the fourth season. |-| 5= In Season Five, during Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, we found out that she was selected to play 'Fanny Brice' in Funny Girl. Despite the good news, Rachel receives the shock of Finn's death in The Quarterback, which is very tough for her to deal with, specially in the subsequent year. In A Katy or A Gaga, Rachel joins Kurt's band, Pamela Lansbury. Santana Lopez becomes Rachel's understudy which reopens old wounds. Because of her feud with Santana, she is kicked out of the band by Kurt in Trio. In Bash, Rachel quits her schooling at NYADA to focus on Funny Girl. As of Opening Night, the revival of Funny Girl successfully opened on Broadway receiving good reviews from the New York Times. In The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, she decides to leave Broadway and go to Los Angeles to shoot the very first episode of a new series based on her life. |-| 6= In Season Six, it is revealed that her TV show, titled That's So Rachel, has been cancelled due to very poor ratings after airing its pilot episode. Since she can't go back to Broadway, Rachel returns to Ohio to find out her parents are getting divorced and to relaunch the glee club along with Kurt, and together (with some help of the Alumni) they recruit new members. In What the World Needs Now, with Mercedes' piece of advice and with New Directions' and Alumni's help, Rachel goes to New York to audition for a play in a new Broadway show, which is revealed to have gotten later in the season. However, after personally requesting it, Rachel is reaccepted in NYADA, which leads her to drop the role and decide to go back to college to finish her education. In the series finale, Dreams Come True, it is revealed that in 2020, she is now a successful Broadway actress, married to her friend and old love Jesse St. James, who is also her director, and a surrogate for Klaine. She finally wins a Tony Award - her lifelong dream - for her role in the fictitious Broadway musical Jane Austen Sings, showing that at the end, her long dreams in life has finally accomplished and all the things she went through and worked hard for is finally paid off in the best way possible. She is portrayed by actress and singer Lea Michele. Relationships Finn Hudson= (Finchel) Throughout the first season, Rachel and Finn are heavily on and off. During the first half, their relationship is generally kept a secret, but is then cut short when Quinn, Finn's then-girlfriend, finds out she is pregnant. Rachel and Finn's relationship resumes after sectionals due to the fact that he finds out he isn't the father, instead being Puck. This, however, is also cut short when Finn is uneasy about the pace of the relationship and ends it. Soon after, he realizes she is the one he wants, but comes to the grim discovery that she is going strong with Jesse St. James. Their relationship continues and subsequently ends, allowing Finn and Rachel to be together through the season finale, Journey, and into the next season. Their relationship lasted for a little while in the beginning of Season Two, then abruptly ended when Finn found out that Rachel cheated on him with Puck in retaliation for what Finn had done with Santana during her own previous relationship with Jesse. The two are broken up until the season finale, New York, where they share a kiss on the Nationals stage due to their apparent everlasting love for one another, costing them the Nationals trophy, but rekindling their love once again. The two are strong throughout the heavy majority of Season Three, Rachel even losing her virginity to Finn and the two getting engaged. Finn, however, sets Rachel free to follow her dreams in New York in the season finale, Goodbye, realizing their relationship is keeping her from her greatest potential. In Season Four, Rachel is in New York, but misses Finn a lot. This can be seen when Brody talks about his failed relationship with his girlfriend, to what Rachel quickly comments, saying that she'll never turn her back on Finn. She continually looks through pictures of her and Finn on her iPhone. As time goes by, Brody and Rachel's relationship strengthens, Brody able to admit his crush for Rachel, but Rachel, still remembers Finn. In Britney 2.0, as Rachel and Kurt decorate their NYC apartment, Rachel paints Finn's name and draws hearts around it, indicating that she still loves him. Kurt reminds her that Finn let her go to give her space and because he loves her, Rachel trying to take that in. But at the end of the episode, she paints over Finn's name. Rachel is beginning to shift her thoughts. In the episode, Makeover, Rachel goes through a makeover and changes her ways, her appearance and she and Brody's relationship grows further. While Brody and Rachel have dinner at Rachel and Kurt's NYC apartment, all of a sudden, they make out, and then the door knocks. Rachel, assuming it's Kurt, answers the door, only to see Finn at the doorstep, grinning. Brody gets up behind Rachel as he watches the two. Finn sees Brody and his eyes shift back at Rachel, full of confusion and hurt. Rachel has changed and even though Finn was her first love, upon entering New York City, she decides not to dwell in her past and this impacts Finn, because Rachel can't take it anymore. In The Break-Up, Finn is still unaware of Brody and Rachel's kiss, but does suspect something. Rachel is told about Finn's experience in the army and how he was shot and she decides to let him have a "NYADA experience" to see if maybe he would want to be in NYADA. But Finn knows it won't work out. When Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine go to a NYADA student hang-out bar, Callbacks, Brody and Rachel sing and Finn can see the chemistry between them. Afterwards, Finn forces Rachel to admit what's going on and she does, leaving Finn disheartened. They both go to sleep without talking. Just like last time, Finn leaves Rachel and doesn't answer her calls and texts and when she finds him back at McKinley's auditorium, she is infuriated at how he keeps making her chase him and she's tired of being confused and she doesn't need him to give her freedom, and with that, Rachel says she can't do it anymore, at least for not for now and says that she and him are done. In Glease, Rachel and Kurt return to Lima, Ohio knowing that Finn is directing and Blaine is being featured in the school production. Upon entering McKinley, Rachel and Kurt have an awkward scene with Blaine and Finn where they greet each other nicely. When Marley and Ryder and the rest of the cast perform'' You're The One That I Want, Rachel fantasises her and the rest of the old members of New Directions and their lovers singing. She and Finn sing for the audience and at the end of the performance/fantasy, she runs into the female bathroom. After a phone call and learning of Brody and Cassandra's affair, Rachel comes out of the bathroom in tears. Finn comes out of the corner and calls for her. Finn says she missed the curtain call. "Have you been crying?" Finn asks. But Rachel denies, saying she's fine. "For two years, I was the guy you came to for every little problem. Are we just gonna, pretend that we're not even friends anymore?" Finn says. "I just, I shouldn't have come here." Rachel replies. "It's just, it's too weird." Finn asks then why did she come. She says for Kurt and for him, Finn. She says that everything was really, really good, but she had a couple of notes, but they were small. Finn thanks her coming and says that the whole time he was directing he was basically thinking of what would she do because she's kind of his moose. She corrects him and says it's a muse. He says he knows and he wanted to see her smile. Finn asks if she can tell him what she's so upset about, but Rachel says she rather not. He asks if she was crying about him, but she replies and says it wasn't. "Oh.. it's about him, isn't it? Brody?" Finn says with a smirk. "I just didn't think you would move on that fast.." Rachel says he doesn't know that, but Finn says that he knows her and the four different types of crying: Fake crying, Singing crying, Disappointed crying and the crying over a guy which Finn knows very well because Rachel reserved it for Finn. Rachel then lets it out, "Well, I told you we shouldn't talk about this." Finn says then maybe they shouldn't talk about anything anymore. He says that no contact and not even in song and when she comes to visit, he doesn't want to know about it. Rachel replies and says it's a good idea and despite not knowing what will happen between them, she'll know that he's the guy who made her feel like the most special thing in the whole world and it doesn't feel that way anymore. "It just feels sad and confusing and the worse part is... it doesn't really feel that bad anymore.." Rachel says. Finn, full of hurt, replies that whatever made her cry for that Brody guy it made sure she didn't cry for himself. Despite Finn asking Rachel not to talk to him, they have a small phone call after Rachel announces that she won her Winter Showcase at NYADA. This takes place in the episode, Swan Song. Finn, angry and uninterested to talk, gets motivated by Rachel as she says that Glee Club isn't all about competing after their loss at Sectionals. She says that he shouldn't give up on their dream and not on New Direction's either. In I Do, Finn tells Rachel about him kissing Emma in the previous episode. She believes it's because he was angry that she and Brody moved in together, but he lashes out at her saying that not everything is about her. They soon meet up in the auditorium, and decide to do a duet together at Will and Emma's wedding reception. Emma leaves Will at the altar, though the reception still goes on. Rachel tried to tell Finn that it is not his fault Emma left. When Finn realizes how much he misses Rachel and that they were meant to be, he gave her a speech about it and they went to the stage to start singing their duet, We've Got Tonite, which leads to them getting a hotel room and getting intimate. Rachel leaves while Finn is sleeping and returns to New York and Brody, who decorated the apartment. She does not tell him anything that happened with Finn, just that he was doing good. In Sweet Dreams, Rachel calls Finn and asks him about how things are going on at college and sounds shocked when she hears that Puck is there with him and is roommates with him. She asks him about her ''Funny Girl audition and wants to know what song he thinks she should sing, telling him 'No Barbra." He suggests she go with something that takes her back to her roots, something that will make the producers fall in love with her in that moment on the stage. She replies with a thank you and tells him that was "perfect advice." In Love Love Love, Rachel is seen walking around New York singing Yesterday ''walking by ''Sardi's ''and longingly looking into the restaurant (presumably remembering her date with Finn). She is then seen on the Central Park Bridge taking out her phone and looking at a picture of the New Directions' first win at Sectionals. In The Quarterback, many of the New Directions are gathered at Finn's locker memorial and place red drumsticks in honor of him. Kitty remarks that this is sort of cheesy, but Kurt appears with Rachel who said "No it's beautiful. I just had to see it." Rachel is then seen standing in front of her friends in the choir room, telling them that she doesn't really know what to say either. She says that she loved Finn and that she knows Finn loved her, too, and that he also loved everyone in glee club, past and present. She goes on, explaining that before Finn came into her life, she used to sing alone in the car and when she and Finn got together, the first song they sang while driving was ''Make You Feel My Love, which she then sings for Finn. Later, Rachel finds Will alone in the Choir Room. When she asks him how he's doing, he says that he's okay and asks her about her. Rachel says that she doesn't know how she feels, but that she had their future together all figured out. She says that she was going to make it big on Broadway, and maybe even do a Woody Allen movie. He was going to take over Glee Club at McKinley and when they were ready she was just going to walk through the door of the Choir Room and tell him "I'm home." and they would've lived happily ever after. When Will asks her if she told Finn about this, Rachel says that she didn't have to tell Finn, that he knew. She then shows Will a plaque with a picture of Finn and a quote of his, "The show must go...all over the place...or something," which she had made and together, they hung it up in the Choir Room. |-| Noah Puckerman= (Puckleberry) They start dating in Mash-Up because Puck's mother wants him to date a Jewish girl. Later that night he has a mysterious dream, in which Rachel climbed through his window wearing a Star of David necklace. He thinks that this is a message from God and they embark on a short-lived romance, and Puck sings Sweet Caroline to her during Glee. Rachel ends the relationship because she still has feelings for Finn and suspects Puck has feelings for Quinn. She admitted that the reason she agreed to date him was because she wanted to make Finn jealous. Rachel then offered Puck to be friends again, but Puck turned her down, claiming they had never been friends in the first place. In Bad Reputation, it is revealed that Rachel is ironically turned on by Puck's bad boy image. They almost kiss while Rachel is dating Jesse. He is later very hurt when he finds out he was used to recreate Rachel's image to make her seem like a bad girl along with Finn and Jesse. In Special Education, they have another make out session, but Puck turns her down because he doesn't want to hurt Finn again by sleeping with another of his girlfriends. This causes Finn and Rachel to break up for the second time. In an effort to make Finn jealous, Rachel gets Puck to perform a duet with her in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. In Born This Way, Puck, with Kurt's help, is the one to organized the Barbra-vention for Rachel in an effort to try and talk her out of getting a nose-job. |-| Jesse St. James= (St. Berry) .]] Jesse St. James is the popular lead male singer of Vocal Adrenaline. After Finn breaks up with Rachel (though they never officially had started dating), she ends up meeting Jesse while at the music store. After dismissing her performance at Sectionals, he invites her out on a date, and the two quickly become a serious item, claiming to be 'in love'. The rest of New Directions, however, are uneasy about the relationship, believing Jesse to be a spy for their rival school. When Rachel tries to find this out for herself, Jesse claims it not be true. However, when Rachel refuses to have sex with Jesse, he drops out. of his old school and moves to his uncle's so he can transfer to McKinley, be with Rachel and join the Glee Club. It is interesting to note that the leader of Vocal Adrenaline gave Jesse a look which presumably meant to stay with Rachel to not blow his cover. Later, Rachel looks through boxes of her childhood and infant memorabilia in search of the identity of her birth mother. What she doesn't notice is the fact that the tape that she uses to identify her mother, Shelby Corcoran, does not come from the many boxes, but from Jesse's shirt pocket. This is later addressed when Jesse climbs into Shelby's car, proving that he wasn't there as a spy for Vocal Adrenaline, but to lead Rachel into finding her birth mother. Jesse confesses to Ms. Corcoran that, while originally he developed a relationship with Rachel to hone his acting abilities, he admitted starting to have feelings for her. This was contradicted in Funk when he and the other Vocal Adrenaline members egged her, though he did tel her that he loved her, though it is unknown if he was telling the truth or not. Jesse returns to Lima toward the end of Season Two, telling Rachel that losing her was his "one great regret." He tells her that she is what is most important to him. He asks if he can go to Prom with her and they do. He gets thrown out though when Finn starts a fight with him for nuzzling Rachel's neck. In New York, Rachel says that he had been texting her all day. In the end Rachel, Rachel and Finn kiss in the finale and although they lost the championship, they both claimed that it was worth it. Towards the ending of the episode, the two rekindle their relationship. |-| Brody Weston= (Brochel) At the beginning of Season Four (The New Rachel) Rachel and Brody meet in the NYADA bathrooms. Rachel hears Brody sing Sister Christian in the showers as she listens intently. He comes out of the shower naked which distracts her and they both have a small conversation. Rachel and Brody both have many things in common. It seems Rachel and Brody are both students at NYADA, both majoring in student theatre and there are many other points. Brody is a junior while Rachel is a freshman and Brody has been on broadway, which surprises Rachel. Later in the episode, Rachel is asked to perform in front of the class and in front of Carmen Tibideaux. Brody watches her intently as she sings New York State of Mind ''and is the only one to applaud her when she finishes. In New York, Rachel scrolls through her photos and is reminded of Finn. Brody questions if that's her boyfriend and she talks about Finn. Brody then takes her phone and takes a picture of the both of them, saying that she should remember this day when he told her to not dwell in the past and instead realise that she is the best of the best and she came to New York because she has changed into a new and improved girl. He offers to walk with her their classes back at NYADA. In Britney 2.0, Brody begins to loosen up to Rachel. Dancing with her in ''Oops!... I Did It Again, ''calling her sexy and bringing her orchards at her apartment. He is about to kiss her before she stops him and Brody knows that Rachel is not over Finn and he should respect her boundaries instead of going ahead. He reminds Rachel that even though he fails now, everytime they do something, sing something or talk together, he's thinking of kissing her. Makeover reveals that Brody and Rachel have become a lot closer. During ''A Change Would Do You Good, Rachel and Brody are seen exploring New York together along with dancing in the studio. Brody and Rachel take pictures using their phones and Brody also buys Rachel some ice-cream. Rachel cooks Brody dinner the next evening and the two share an intimate moment towards the end of the episode after reflecting on their childhood, changes and secrets. In The Break-Up, Finn and Rachel are feeling awkward after Finn caught Rachel with Brody. However, Rachel insists that they are just friends. Later, when Rachel and Finn double dates with Kurt and Blaine at the karaoke bar, Callbacks, Brody runs into the foursome, providing an awkward situation. Finn then insists that Rachel and Brody sing a duet together on the karaoke, in which they are hesitant, but they agree. They sing a pleasant rendition of Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break, which is well received by the patrons. After the date, Rachel admits that she and Brody may be something more than just friends which upsets Finn leading them to sing Don't Speak. In Glease, Brody and other upperclassmen/juniors are permitted to enter Cassandra's freshmen class so the upperclassmen can help the freshmen with their dancing. Rachel and Brody meet and are happy. Cassandra overhears Rachel's conversation with Brody about audition for an off-Broadway audition of The Glass Menagerie and Cassandra is filled with jealousy. She asks Brody to help with her audition, but at this point, Cassandra says Rachel doesn't have enough wounds for the audition. Rachel says she does. Cassandra convinces Rachel and Kurt to go to McKinley to watch Grease. After going to McKinley's Grease School Production, Rachel calls Brody after she fantasises her and Finn singing You're The One That I Want. Instead, Cassandra picks up and tells Rachel of her and Brody's affair and that Brody is at Cassandra's house, leaving Rachel very distraught. In Thanksgiving, Brody and Rachel discuss their situation the adult way and Rachel soons forgives him. Brody helps Rachel with their Thanksgiving, even dancing togeher in the performance, Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. '' During the episode, Swan Song, Rachel prepares for her winter showcase, but before she takes to the stage, she kisses Brody, saying that she's decided to do things when she has the chance and opportunity. They even hold hands during Kurt's re-audition at the showcase. In Sadie Hawkins, at the beginning of the episode, Rachel reveals to Kurt that Brody spent the night because it was a long commute from his apartment to hers. Throughout the episode, Rachel has become too busy to hang out with Kurt due to investing all of her time with Brody. Kurt explains that she runs off to help Brody with something that will no doubt have Brody shirtless. Later on, Rachel cooks a turkey burger for Brody, but he arrives forty-five minutes late which angers Rachel. Brody apologizes for missing the dinner and tells her that she is priceless and he would go to the end of the world for her. The two later dance with each other during a montage scene to Ryder's ''I Only Have Eyes for You and Brody tells her that he will try to find a place closer to Rachel, to which Rachel asks him to move in with her. In Naked, Brody comes out and sits in front of Kurt, completely nude. Kurt scolds him and tells Rachel off for letting her boyfriend sit his bare ass down on his vintage flea market chairs. When Rachel talks about her topless scene in a student film, Brody supports her, but Kurt does not. Brody defends her by saying that in order for Rachel to win an Oscar, she has to expose herself. Rachel says she'll do the scene regardless of whether Kurt wants to support her or not. In Diva, because of Rachel's insufferable attitude since the Winter Showcase, Kurt has decided to knock Rachel down a peg by challenging her to a diva off at an event titled 'Midnight Madness'. Rachel asks Brody what a Midnight Madness is and he explains that it is basically NYADA's fight club, but with singing instead of punching. When they later perform Bring Him Home, Brody is seen smiling at both of their performances, not showing any biased favor towards his girlfriend. Even when Kurt is voted the winner, he remains impartial. In I Do, Brody does not attend Will's wedding in Lima, however, he is mentioned by Rachel several times during her meeting with Finn. She mentions that Brody felt weird about going to a stranger's wedding. Once Rachel comes home, Brody has decorated the entire house for Valentine's Day. They share a few kisses and Brody notices that she is kissing differently and asks if Rachel has seen Finn. Rachel denies anything has happened between the two. When Rachel asks if Brody has done anything interesting, he denies and says he's been at home watching work-out videos, but a cutaway scene showing Brody leaving a hotel with money, the implication being that he has been prostituting himself. At the end of the episode during Anything Could Happen, Brody and Rachel are seen sleeping in the same bed. Then, Rachel gets up to go to the bathroom and take a pregnancy test. During the later episodes, it's found out that Brody is actually a male prostitute and has not told Rachel about it. Santana finds out this, at first Rachel does not believe her, but at the end she realizes it's true. She discuss this with Brody, who apologizes about it since he feels sorry, but also tells her that he meant every word that he said about the way he feels about Rachel. At the end of their fight, Brody in sadness asks her if it is over, Rachel replies that it feels like it and she walks out of the room. After that, they start to sing Radiohead's Creep. |-| Cassandra July= (Julyberry) In Season Four, Rachel starts NYADA classes in New York upon being sent by Finn to go to Lima, Ohio. At the very beginning of The New Rachel, in her dance class, her dance instructor, Cassandra July, always picks on Rachel, calling her "Little Miss David Schwimmer" implying that she looks like the female version of Ross from Friends. Eventually Rachel bursts out and asks why Cassandra picks on her, to which Cassandra denies, saying she motivates her. Cassandra continually picks on Rachel, calls her "God Almighty Schwimmer" or "David Schwimmer" or just "Schwimmer." She promises to make Rachel's every minute in NYADA a living hell. Even Brody says that she is tough. In Britney 2.0, Cassandra accuses Rachel for having no sex appeal. This motivates Rachel to perform Oops!... I Did It Again, at NYADA in front of Cassandra with Brody. Cassandra is unimpressed, saying Rachel was okay, but Brody was incredible. Rachel then bursts out and says that Rachel and the NYADA students are still part of the business and Miss July is just angered and jealous cause of her fail career (explained by Kurt to Rachel at their New York apartment). Cassandra then sends Rachel out of class. Later, Rachel comes back to apologise, and Miss July lectures her calmly and explains that she only puts pressure on Rachel because she wants Rachel to understand that life isn't as easy as it is out there. Rachel is now on probation and according to school policy, cannot be kicked out, only to be warned. Towards the end of the episode, during Everytime, ''Cassandra asks a boy to dance with Rachel, instead of always letting Rachel sit out. Cassandra returns in Glease and welcomes the upperclassmen to her class to teach the freshmen real dancing. Among these upperclassmen is Brody Weston and he conversates with his fellow friend/love interest, Rachel. Cassandra overhears and knows that Rachel is auditioning for the off-Broadway musical, The Glass Menagerie. She tells Rachel that she doesn't have enough wounds, but Rachel says she can cope. Rachel tells Cassandra to audition and maybe "get back in the game" to which Cassandra doesn't answer. Jealousy feels her eyes. She asks Brody to be her "TA" to try and make Brody not help Rachel's audition, but Brody does help, making Cassandra more jealous. Cassandra later pushes Rachel to go back to Lima, Ohio to watch McKinley's School Production of Grease as Kurt insisted, and maybe even visit her "loser ex boyfriend." In There Are Worse Things I Could Do, Brody and Cassandra dance and we witness a kiss. After Rachel fantases about her and Finn and is distraught, she attempts to call Brody, but Cassandra picks up, explaining her affair with Brody, and that this is a life lesson for Rachel, leaving Rachel further distraught. When Cassandra returns in Swan Song, Rachel decides to show Cassandra how good she's gotten. They have a sing and dance off with the song from Chicago, ''All That Jazz. Cassandra says she is the best dancer and that Rachel can't even outdance her. Rachel agrees, but now Cassandra has shown Rachel the way and that Rachel has the best voice and will win the showcase with it. Cassandra doubts it. And to top it off, she wins the show case. In Wonder-ful, Cassandra finds out about Rachel's broadway callback, and decides to crush her by making her do her mid-term early, forcing her to do the hardest routine so she can fumble with both activities. But unexpected, Cassandra lies, and the mid-term is actually a booty camp to prepare Rachel as the whole class congratulates her with a song. Cassandra and Rachel later have a conversation to which it is revealed that Cassandra only pushed Rachel harder to get her to her full potential and Cassandra knows that Rachel will get the part. |-| Sam Evans= (Samchel/Evanberry) Sam and Rachel first meet when Sam comes as a new student in McKinley. In Rumours, Rachel buys chapsticks for Sam and she asks him to go out with her to prom but he rejects her. She later finds out it's because he cannot pay for it; so, she pays for her own ticket but ends up bailing for Jesse. After Jesse and Finn are kicked out of the prom, Sam and Rachel dance together during Dancing Queen. During Hold on to Sixteen, Rachel and Finn go to Kentucky to bring him back to McKinley but both of them are really surprised when they see him working as a stripper, Rachel gets a dollar from Finn to get Sam’s attention and he finally recognizes her. Later Rachel, along with Finn, talks with his parents to let Sam returns to Lima. In Movin' Out, Rachel finds out Sam wants to be a model so she helps him by introducing him the photographer from Funny Girl for a photoshoot, later during Just the Way You Are, both of them share several glances and dance together. In The Hurt Locker, Part One, Sam is hypnotized by Sue in an attempt to mess with Rachel's head and destroy the Glee Club. Sue makes him believe he's in love with Rachel and he eventually kiss her, later Rachel asks him out but Sam rejects her saying he is still in love with Mercedes. In What the World Needs Now, It was revealed that Sam and Rachel have feelings for each other but Rachel has to think about the New Directions more and Sam is still confused about his relationship with Mercedes. But when Mercedes tells Sam she's dating someone, Sam moves on and begins to get stronger feelings for Rachel. Mercedes gave Rachel her blessing, telling her that she should go out with Sam. At the end of the episode they are seen talking at Will's house in a flirty way. In Transitioning, Rachel was talking to Sam in a corner at her Good-Bye house party, they later went in her room. Sam was talking with Rachel about letting go and starting new memories. Sam kisses Rachel for a second, then Rachel stares at Sam and starts making out with him. Later in the episode they are seen holding hands confirming they are officially a couple. Songs Total - 206 S1= ;Solos OnMyOwnGlee.png|On My Own (Pilot)|link=On My Own TakeaBow.png|Take a Bow (Showmance)|link=Take a Bow 488px-TakingChances.png|Taking Chances (Preggers)|link=Taking Chances DGRachel.jpg|Defying Gravity Single Version (Wheels)|link=Defying Gravity Crush.PNG|Crush (Ballads)|link=Crush Glee113-00765.jpg|Don't Rain on My Parade (Sectionals)|link=Don't Rain on My Parade Rachel singing Gives you Hell.jpg|Gives You Hell (Hell-O)|link=Gives You Hell ;Duets Don't Stop Believin' 2.jpg|Don't Stop Believin' (Finn) (Pilot)|link=Don't Stop Believin' Glee-maybe-this-time231.jpg|Maybe This Time (April) (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Maybe This Time Halowalkingonsunshine.png|Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Mercedes) (Vitamin D)|link=Halo/Walking on Sunshine NoAir.PNG|No Air (Finn) (Throwdown)|link=No Air Ep 7 Keep Holdifng On 4.jpg|Keep Holding On (Finn) (Throwdown)|link=Keep Holding On KR.png|Defying Gravity (Kurt) (Wheels)|link=Defying Gravity Ballads.jpg|'Endless Love (Will) (Ballad)|link=Endless Love Smile Finchel.png|Smile (Finn) (Mattress)|link=Smile (Lily Allen) 11hello.png|Hello (Jesse) (Hell-O)|link=Hello (Song) H122.png|Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love (Jesse) (Cut from Hell-O)|link=Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love Borderline Open Your Heart Finchel.jpg|Borderline/Open Your Heart (Finn) (The Power of Madonna)|link=Borderline/Open Your Heart Glee-138.jpg|One (Finn) (Laryngitis)|link=One I_Dreamed_a_Dream_Rachel_Shelby.jpg|I Dreamed a Dream (Shelby) (Dream On)|link=I Dreamed a Dream Vlcsnap-2010-06-06-00h22m36s177.png|Poker Face (Shelby) (Theatricality)|link=Poker Face Faithfully Finchel.jpg|Faithfully (Finn) (Journey)|link=Faithfully ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Unreleased songs *You're The One That I Want from Grease (with Finn; Pilot and Hairography) *Cabaret from Cabaret (The Rhodes Not Taken) *What A Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera (Mash-Up) *When You're Smiling by Louis Armstrong (Mattress) *The Climb by Miley Cyrus (Laryngitis) |-| S2= ;Solos WIDFL.png|What I Did for Love (Audition)|link=What I Did For Love bomt.png|Baby One More Time (Britney/Brittany)|link=Baby One More Time Theonlyexception.png|The Only Exception (Britney/Brittany)|link=The Only Exception Papacanyouhearme.png|Papa, Can You Hear Me? (Grilled Cheesus)|link=Papa, Can You Hear Me? dcfma.png|Don't Cry for Me Argentina Single Version (Special Education) |link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina MCD111.png|Merry Christmas Darling (A Very Glee Christmas)|link=Merry Christmas Darling glee212_797.png|Firework (Silly Love Songs)|link=Firework S02E16-rachel.jpg|Get It Right (Original Song)|link=Get It Right glee219_0636.png|Go Your Own Way (Rumours)|link=Go Your Own Way Jarofhearts rachel.png|Jar of Hearts (Prom Queen)|link=Jar of Hearts Rachel myman.png|My Man (Funeral)|link=My Man ;Duets Telephone.png|Telephone (Sunshine) (Audition)|link=Telephone Don'tgobreakingmyheart.png|Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Finn) (Duets)|link=Don't Go Breaking My Heart Happydaysarehereagaingethappy.png|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Kurt) (Duets)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Damn it Janet.jpg|Damn It, Janet (Finn) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=Damn It, Janet Nowadayshothoneyrag.png|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Holly) (The Substitute)|link=Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag Dontcryformeargentina.png|Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Kurt) (Special Education)|link=Don't Cry for Me Argentina Lastchristmas.png|Last Christmas (episode version) (Finn) (A Very Glee Christmas)|link=Last Christmas Needyounow.png|Need You Now (Puck) (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle)|link=Need You Now Takemeorleaveme.png|Take Me or Leave Me (Mercedes) (Comeback)|link=Take Me or Leave Me Lumberjacks.png|Sing (Finn) (Comeback)|link=Sing Dontyouwantme.png|Don't You Want Me (Blaine) (Blame It on the Alcohol)|link=Don't You Want Me Ifeelprettyunpretty.png|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Quinn) (Born This Way)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Rollinginthedeep7_racheljesse.png|Rolling in the Deep (Jesse) (Prom Queen)|link=Rolling in the Deep Forgood.png|For Good (Kurt) (New York)|link=For Good Pretending.png|Pretending (Finn) (New York)|link=Pretending ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Unreleased songs *With You I'm Born Again by Billy Preston and Syreeta Wright ''( with Finn; ''Duets) *My Headband by Glee (Blame It on the Alcohol) *Only Child by Glee (Original Song) |-| S3= ;Solos Rachel River.jpg|River (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=River GLEEx310x20120118_173500_111.png|Without You (Yes/No)|link=Without You 1960.png|Here's to Us (On My Way)|link=Here's To Us 1513.png|How Deep Is Your Love (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=How Deep Is Your Love Cry1.png|Cry (Choke)|link=Cry 0129.png|I Won't Give Up (Props)|link=I Won't Give Up 0878.png|It's All Coming Back to Me Now (Nationals)|link=It's All Coming Back To Me Now 02861.png|Roots Before Branches (episode version) (Goodbye)|link=Roots Before Branches Graduation.png|I Was Here (Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album)|link=I Was Here ;Duets Ding-Dong.png|Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Kurt) (The Purple Piano Project)|link=Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead Somewhere12.png|Somewhere (Shelby) (I Am Unicorn)|link=Somewhere Duett56.jpg|Out Here on My Own (Mercedes) (Asian F)|link=Out Here on My Own Tonightglee.png|Tonight (Blaine) (The First Time)|link=Tonight (Rachel and Blaine) ABoyGlee.png|A Boy Like That/I Have a Love (Santana) (The First Time)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have a Love OneHandGlee.png|One Hand, One Heart (Blaine) (The First Time)|link=One Hand, One Heart SantanaRachelIKAGS.png|I Kissed a Girl (Santana) (I Kissed a Girl)|link=I Kissed a Girl (Song) BlaineRachelEMC.png|Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Blaine) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Song) `Yes_No`_stills_(6).jpeg|We Found Love (Santana) (Yes/No|link=We Found Love FINCHELJUSTCANT.PNG|I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Finn) (Michael)|link=I Just Can't Stop Loving You 317glee_ep317-sc19_0113.jpeg|So Emotional (Santana) (Dance with Somebody)|link=So Emotional Tichel.JPG|Flashdance... What a Feeling (Tina) (Props)|link=Flashdance... What a Feeling 052312 glee season finale featured120523145428.jpg|Roots Before Branches (Finn) Single Version (Goodbye) |link=Roots Before Branches ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Unreleased songs *Seasons of Love by Rent. (unknown episode) |-| S4= ;Solos 01da.png|Oops!... I Did It Again (Britney 2.0)|link=Oops... I Did It Again bgisgne.png|Being Good Isn't Good Enough (Swan Song)|link=Being Good Isn't Good Enough Rachel_singing_O_Holy_Night.jpg|O Holy Night (Swan Song)|link=O Holy Night 14364895 121121203000.jpg|I'll Be Home For Christmas (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3)|link=I'll Be Home For Christmas torn.png|Torn (Naked)|link=Torn BHH.png|Bring Him Home Single Version (Diva) |link=Bring Him Home DSBR.png|Don't Stop Believin' (Sweet Dreams)|link=Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel) tlym232322.png|To Love You More (All or Nothing)|link=To Love You More ;Duets Newyorkstateofmind.png|New York State of Mind (Marley) (The New Rachel)|link=New York State of Mind Brochel Makeover.png|A Change Would Do You Good (Brody) (Makeover)|link=A Change Would Do You Good Gleegiveyourheartabreak.jpg|Give Your Heart a Break (Brody) (The Break-Up)|link=Give Your Heart a Break 250w.jpg|All That Jazz (Cassandra) (Swan Song)|link=All That Jazz Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.06.png.jpg|Bring Him Home (Kurt) (Diva)|link=Bring Him Home HTBAB.jpg|How to Be a Heartbreaker (Brody) (Feud)|link=How to Be a Heartbreaker Creep!brochel.jpg|Creep (Brody) (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Creep Rachel-Shelby season 4.png|Next to Me (Shelby) (Sweet Dreams)|link=Next to Me ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S5= ;Solos Y1.png|Yesterday (Love, Love, Love)|link=Yesterday MYFML.png|Make You Feel My Love (The Quarterback)|link=Make You Feel My Love People111.png|People (New New York)|link=People lovefool1.png|Lovefool (Opening Night)|link=Lovefool STAR111.png|I'm the Greatest Star (Opening Night)|link=I'm the Greatest Star (Season Five) PB4.png|Pumpin Blood (Opening Night)|link=Pumpin Blood WMU.png|Wake Me Up (The Back-Up Plan)|link=Wake Me Up TR1.png|The Rose (The Back-Up Plan)|link=The Rose GITA2.png|Glitter in the Air (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project)|link=Glitter in the Air ;Duets Hdn.png|A Hard Day's Night (Santana) (Love, Love, Love)|link=A Hard Day's Night GB.png|Get Back (Kurt) (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds)|link=Get Back YAWIAM.png|You Are Woman, I Am Man (Paolo) (The End of Twerk)|link=You Are Woman, I Am Man Brave.png|Brave (Santana) (Frenemies) Breath.png|Every Breath You Take (Santana) (Frenemies) RandE_Barracuda.jpg|Barracuda (Elliott) (Trio)|link=Barracuda 7282852.png|Be Okay (Santana) (New Directions)|link=Be Okay File:Subwayartchel.png|Don't Sleep in the Subway (Artie) (New New York)|link=Don't Sleep in the Subway Blainfdnfdodlod.png|Broadway Baby (Blaine) (Bash)|link=Broadway Baby Tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco4_r1_1280.jpg|Who Are You Now (Sue) (Opening Night)|link=Who Are You Now ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S6= ;Solos Uninvited-6x01.png|Uninvited (Loser Like Me)|link=Uninvited Glee_Let_it_go_6x01.png|Let It Go (Loser Like Me)|link=Let It Go PrPr.png|Promises, Promises (What the World Needs Now)|link=Promises, Promises 2009 dct rachelstill.png|This Time (Dreams Come True)|link=This Time ;Duets Seymor.PNG|Suddenly Seymour (Blaine) (Loser Like Me)|link=Suddenly Seymour Screen_Shot_2015-01-24_at_11.14.31_pm.png|Thousand Miles (Sam) (The Hurt Locker, Part One)|link=Thousand Miles INFILA.png|I'll Never Fall In Love Again (Sam) (What the World Needs Now)|link=I'll Never Fall In Love Again TAT_Transitioning.png|Time After Time (Sam) (Transitioning)|link=Time After Time LtYHrachjess.png|Listen to Your Heart (Jesse) (We Built This Glee Club)|link=Listen to Your Heart Glee-series-finale-video-popular.jpg|Popular (Kurt) (2009)|link=Popular Don't Stop Believin' 2.jpg|Don't Stop Believin' (Finn) (2009)|link=Don't Stop Believin' ;Solos (In a Group Number) Appearances Trivia *Along with Artie, Kurt, Sue, and Will, she has been main cast every season of the series. *She was named after Rachel Green, Jennifer Aniston's character on the TV show ''Friends. *Her main idols are Patti LuPone and Barbra Streisand. **Her middle name, Barbra, comes from Barbra Streisand. *She has had the most solos in Glee Club, and the most solos on the show, at 46. **She sang, at least, four solos per season. *She is the first person to be seen getting slushied in the show. *She is the only character to have a duet with all original members: **''Don't Stop Believin''' with Finn. **''Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy'' with Kurt. **''Take Me or Leave Me'' with Mercedes. **''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' with Tina. **''Don't Sleep In The Subway'' with Artie. *Along with Will, she has had the most voiceovers of any character. *She was vegan, but was later revealed she is now vegetarian in Thanksgiving. *Rachel was the first Glee Club member to have a crush on a teacher. *Alongside Mercedes and Artie, she is one of the only characters to have at least one solo per season. *She is the only character to sing in every season premiere. **She is also the only character to have a duet with a different person in every season premiere: ***''Don't Stop Believin''' with Finn. ***''Telephone '' with Sunshine. ***''Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead'' with Kurt. ***''New York State of Mind'' with Marley. ***''A Hard Day's Night'' with Santana. ***''Suddenly Seymour'' with Blaine. *All of Rachel's unreleased duets are with Finn. *She is the only alumna that never mentored the Glee Club in Season Four. *She is the only person to have sung a solo at a Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals competition, and coincidentally in the order of seasons. Don't Rain on My Parade in Season One's Sectionals, Get It Right in Season Two's Regionals, and It's All Coming Back To Me Now in Season Three's Nationals. *She is the character to feature more different characters in duets. **She had 22 duet partners on the show. *Rachel is tied with Blaine for singing in the most episodes in a single season, having sung in at least one song in every episode except for one in Season Two. **She is also tied with Blaine for singing the most duets in a single episode. She had three duets in Duets and Blaine had three in Girls (and Boys) on Film. *She has appeared in the most episodes out of any character on the show, the only episodes she didn't appear were The Role You Were Born to Play, Dynamic Duets and Shooting Star, all which were in Season Four. *Alongside with Kurt, Santana, Sue, Will, Quinn, Mike, Brittany and Blaine, she is the only character to have a middle name revealed. *She along with Artie, Carole, Emma, Figgins, Kurt, Mercedes, Noah, Quinn, Santana, Sue, Terri, Tina, and Will are the only characters to appear in the first and last episode. *She sang the first and last released solo in the series. **(Incidentally, both of these solos took place in the auditorium. Category:Characters